Eternity is a Harsh Nemesis
by Omniskriba
Summary: Does the end justify the means? When Jyou dies from an asthma attack, Ken attempts to use Jyou's thesis to revive him. A really dark Jyoumi.
1. To gouge open shut eyes

~*~  
Eternity is a Harsh Nemesis  
By Kyoko_Jyou  
~*~  
Authors Note: Here's KJ's attempt in writing a Vampire Jyou fic (I loved the idea of those). It's probably the last you'd see of my for a very long time since College will be partaking my time for the rest of the September-October period, what with all the productions we'd be filming soon (I'm 18, on my third year in College, vying for a Baccalaureate in Communication Arts while juggling the Features Editorship of our Campus Magazine- and yes, that was NOT a gag!). I promise to resume work for Dark Trine, Tears in Icy Water, The Twisted Tails of the Fox King, Comatose Dreams (yes, I will continue CD), maybeeven another installment in the Gomamon's Little Disaster series. Please review these and anything else I write. Your reviews would certainly keep me sane in those long harsh weeks of pre/mid/post-production stress.  
But enough about me. On with the Fic!  
Disclaimer: Digimon, Digital Monsters will not be mine for the rest of the Millenium as it hasn't been before... Believe it... or not.  
~*~  
I remember the feeling as if it was my last.  
It should have been, anyway.  
The warm, piercing bite of a flame piercing through my chest. I can still feel my lungs burn, a fatal flaw on my carnal existence slowly draining away the precious essence of life from each and every vein I possesed.  
How anybody could forget that is beyond me, considering that most people I knew who'd been through the 'attack' have either died instantly or died somewhat slowly and agonizingly.  
I was unfortunate enough to have gone through the slow and agonizing variety... but I cannot fail to imagine that I should be asleep now, immovable under the tight bossom of the Earth where my body lays rotting and my soul awaiting Judgement Day.  
Now I wait for that dreaded hour with my eyes wide open, my flesh intact, and my mind as conscious of the passing of the day and the night as a lone sundial on an uncovered mall parking lot.  
It has been a year since I have felt my own blood gush through these arteries of mine. I don't even have a damn heart beat. Yet why, you ask, am I still alive?  
If should, I must play you as a lowly fool for not seeing what is so obvious.  
I am a Vampire.  
And my name Jyou Kido.  
~*~  
Jyou looked up to see a white ceiling over him, the entire room bathed in a flourescent light.  
"I see you're already recovering" A familiar voice whispered.  
It was Koushiro.  
"Kou... shiro... what happened?"  
Jyou tried to feel his arms, realizing that they were connected to an IV tube, a cardiogram bleeping incesantly on the background.  
"Jyou... you won't believe this but... you were clinically dead for over twelve hours now."  
"How'd that... happen? I can remember... the asthma attack... everything... turning black..." Jyou quivered anxiously.  
"Easy, Jyou. You shouldn't try to move."  
"Jyou tried to focus his vision, impaired by the loss of his glasses.  
Or were they?  
He could see perfectly right now.  
Perfectly.  
He could see the dextrose.  
Something strange was floating within it's transparent container.  
A black ooze...  
"What's... that?"  
"It's the only thing sustaining you right now... but I can't tell you what it is..."  
"Tell... me..."  
"I... can't..."  
"TELL ME!" Jyou jumped out from the bed, his arms tugging on Jyou's collar. A weird strenght filled him. Koushiro's eyes trembled at the sight. This was expected, but he dreaded that it was so.  
Jyou felt just a strange.  
He felt something missing in rage.  
A fatal flaw of his whenever he gave in to anger.  
A heart beat.  
The thump-thump-thumpin' of his ticker was gone.  
It was a strange feeling really... as if blood has been drained away from your veins, replaced by some other liquid which was not quite the same.  
"Koushiro, what in heaven's name did you do?"  
Koushiro had trembled into the floor.  
"Jyou... you must understand... this was for your own good..."  
"WHAT DID YOU DO!"  
"We performed a Digital hematic transfusion. Please, calm yourself!" Ken enters, trying to stop Jyou from attacking his upperclassman.  
"Ken, you bastard! You should know that meddling with Digimon DNA is simply saking for trouble!"  
"You would have DIED!"  
Jyou kept silent.  
"Now please calm down. All we did was follow your thesis. We had no choice..."  
"My thesis was never meant to be followed Ken. I told you that!"  
"But have you forgotten what you had said oh so many years before- that science was meant to save lives! You have laid for us the greatest life-saver of them all!"  
"Vampirism is not life, Ken."  
"You've always been such a pessimist."  
"And you've always been a derranged evil genius."  
"Flattery will get you nowhere Jyou."  
~*~  
Please R+R  
A question... why do so many people make vampire Jyou stories? Is there a reason to believe that he is actually a vampire? 


	2. Dearly departed

~*~  
Eternity is a Harsh Nemesis  
By Kyoko_Jyou  
~*~  
Authors Note: Yes, I have seen a lot of Vampire Jyou fics around- somewhere. What, aren't there any here? Oh well, I hope people start making these. It's a good genre, especially for Jyou. He makes a great vampire.  
~*~  
Chapter Two: Dearly Departed  
~*~  
"Flattery will get you nowhere, Jyou, and besides- you were the one who invented the Vampire serum. Not me. Granted, I do fill the Genius part, Jyou. But you're do one who's evil and derranged by nature, not me."  
"And was having been succesful in inventing said serum any excuse to commit such a crime against ethics?'  
Ken's face soured.  
"Tell us, Jyou! Would you rather have died?!"  
"Yes! Under these circumstances, I'd rather be rotting with my own juices! What were you thinking!? You of all people!"  
Koushiro stood up for his dark haired friend "Well how do you think you'd fare if one of us dies! You work non-stop, day and night, for two years to device a serum for bringing back the dead then you expect us not to use it on you?"  
"Well, it would have taken anybody else a lifetime to figure out such a formula..." Jyou snickered in snide "Yet the implications... you created a monster!"  
"Jyou... it's only a slight change in your biochemistry..."  
"And since when has merging with Myotismon's data been a 'slight change'?"  
Jyou's eyes glared like fiery rubies in the darkness of his room. Koushiro tried to keep his composure while Ken calmly apprehended his friend.  
"Jyou... calm down. You will only activate the side effects by being angry..."  
"And I'm supposed to be otherwise?"  
"All I'm saying is for you to calm down."  
The long haired vampire breathed heavily. He feared the side effects most of all- those 'minor alterations' to his anatomy that defined him as inhuman.  
It was three years ago when a brilliant nineteen year-old medical student stumbled across a medical procedure which instantaeneously revived the human brain and restored body tissue even after fatal damage has been done.  
He called it the 'Osiris Maneouver', a system which worked via a digital hematic transfusion of genetically-altered blood substitutes. Having learned much from both Ken and Koushiro, he devised a way of using Myotismon's DNA in creating a serum which took the place of lost blood.  
A black ooze which both restored dead cells, rewired dead neurons, and imbued upon living tissue attributes which made it impervious to most weaknesses of the human body- immortality and youth eternally replenished by an unending supply of male hormones.  
All the serum asks for is sustainance. The serum itself is alive within him and he within it. It feeds through Jyou as Jyou lives through it.  
Bound is he to the thirst of the serum.  
Its thirst for human blood.  
"You do understand that I must now feed on blood to live... and my instincts will stop at nothing to keep me alive..."  
"We know."  
"And do you have any suggestion where I might find a constant supply of human blood?"  
"Jyou... you know we'd gladly offer ours..."  
"No... I knew you'd offer but no... the hunt is the only way I may draw nourishment... you should have thought about this, you know..."  
"You wouldn't..."  
"Oh, I would. Do not worry. I shall slay no one. Nor shall I transfer this infernal venom into anybody else."  
"This doesn't have to be like this, Jyou..." Koushiro pleaded.  
"But it does, young friend. It does. Page 214, Section 11 states the natural presence of bloodlust in all my rat speciemens. Remind yourselves never to raise the dead without first mastering the manual."  
~*~  
"Jyou's dead... the guys did everything they could but..."  
These words echoed in Mimi's mind, seeking solace but never finding it.  
Could it be that the yound Doctor-in-Training was himself a cadaver ripe for dissection by his classmates?  
She shuddered at the thought.  
She never really thought of him much.  
Clumsy and gangly, never having time for a social life. He was a friend, nonetheless and they were very close.  
Very close?  
Had she just thought that?  
Since when?  
She looked listlessly into the deep blue skies over her New York Penthouse.  
It's probably just the night air speaking.  
~*~  
Please RnR 


	3. Return Unto Tainted Flesh

~*~  
Eternity is a Harsh Nemesis  
By Kyoko_Jyou  
~*~  
Authors Note: Ahh... my hiatus has finally ended (on the count of semestral break)... now to get back to work...  
Here is the newest installment to EIAHM. Installments to other stories will follow.  
~*~  
Chapter Three: Return unto Tainted Flesh  
~*~  
Koushirou and Ken had retired for the night, leaving Jyou in his quaint room in the local hospital where the two had made special arrangements to perform the experiment.  
Jyou's experiment.  
That unholy act of restoring life to decaying matter, as deviced by the secret thesis of medical prodigy Dr. Jyou Kido- a groundbreaking work he had just as well kept hidden to all but his Professor and two best friends. It was unethical, he would say, to release from hades what death himself has claimed. He refused to play the necromancer's gambit, choosing instead to toss all copies but one of his masterpiece into the flames of an unchoosing fireplace. Yes, keeping one if he so ever opts to choose it- he knew all too well how fragile the human heart was. Lo, he had never thought that this same human weakness would eventually cause him so much pain.  
But for what reason did he begin this venture for an elixir of life?  
This same, pitiful wretch which ones cowered at the sight of pain was, after a miniscule time, turned into one of the most celebrated names in medicine (reviving the dead, after all, was not the only ace up his sleeve. Instantaneous cardiac transplantation, anymone?).  
Whilst no one could disregard the power of time to change all but the most hardy of axioms, something wasn't quite right with the way Jyou had too easily stumbled upon his little conclusion.  
Even HE can't recall how.  
Jyou tried too sleep in the darkness of a totally unlit room.  
He cannot.  
Not with this infernal heightening of his senses... he could smell the ointment on a slight gash on the right arm of a young boy at the reception office... he could hear a man's hertbeat slowing down at the emergency room... he could feel the pulse of a dying old woman at the Intense Care Unit.  
Too much...  
He could sense a tiny droplet fall onto the linoleum floor.  
It was fresh human blood.  
The substance with which he was sustained.  
He shuddered.  
Not yet.  
Not here.  
Not in a place where he would rather be saving lives, no drawing it away with a pierce of his long, sharp fangs.  
He clenched his eyelids tight... and with a forceful breath, he tried to silence the world around him one more time... and silence it, he did.  
Darkness, only. And silence.  
At long last, sleep has claimed him... though peace was far, far off.  
~*~  
"Mimi, I know this sounds weird but Jyou's back..."  
"Sora... how could you joke at a time like this!"  
"Hush, Meems. It's true. Ken and Koushirou has found a way to revive him."  
"You're not..."  
"I'm not kidding, Mimi. Jyou's really back."  
"I... I... have to see him. Meet me at the airport tomorrow."  
"Gotcha."  
~*~  
Gennai's eyes looked in shock as he watched the dark figure before him culminate from a mist of a thousand bats. First only two ruby eyes could be seen, although slowly, a human form was easily distinguishable.  
"Good evening, Gennai"  
"You... you have returned!"  
"Is that anyway to greet an old friend?"  
"Nosferamon! How did you... this is impossible! How'd..."  
"You do not expect me to be kept bound by your silly crest, did you? Of course, I do admire your feeble human creativity. To create a crest in the form of a crucifix to keep the lord of darkness at bay? And to think all that power was granted to you by the four holy beasts..."  
"But Jyou... he could never have..."  
"Never underestimate the abilities of my son, Gennai. You yourselves saw him fitting to carry that infernal crest. But you thought giving him such an emblem would weaken him, did you not? I am very glad to prove you wrong."  
"He is not yours, vampire! He never was! Jyou is a digidestined! He has been chosen to rid the world of vile scum such as the likes of you!"  
Nosferamon lunged at him and picked him by the collar. "Dare ye not deprive me of my offspring, watcher, or I shall shove my winged minions down your throat and have them feast on your insides..."  
"Guhhrghh..."  
"Next time, be careful with what you say, old friend. Thank your heavens I prefer you be killed by my son- I shall allow you to go on living until he arrives." With a sudden toss, Gennai flies several feet into the air and onto the ground. "Until then, ciao..."  
The man, dressed in a black victorian trenchcoat, wearing a top hat and monocles, shrouded himself with a cape he wore and in a glimpse of an eye, his entire body dissolved into a flurry of bats which flew up into the sky.  
Gennai could only watch in horror with what was going on.  
"Nosferamon... not again... NOT AGAIN!"  
~*~  
Meanwhile, in the basement of an old castle in the digital world, several caskets began to open at will...  
An eerie voice seemed to echoe from a disembodied tounge...  
It was Nosferamon's  
"Rise, my minions! Rise! The time has come for us to reclaim what is ours! The seal which bound us to these prisons have been broken! Arise from thy slumber... arise!"  
~*~  
Jyou suddenly woke up, an echo reverberating in his head.  
"Arise..." it seemed to say.  
He felt a cold shiver tingle down his spine.  
Arise, indeed.  
~*~  
Please R n' R 


End file.
